In the light of an improvement of consciousness about an environmental problem, a cost reduction or the like in recent years, in a forming work of a resin product, there has been generally executed a recycle of a lot of defective units generated in a forming process (for example, a formed product in a production preparing step until a proper standardized product is formed at a trial operation time or a defective unit caused by a trouble at the forming time) as a raw material.
As an example, for example, a technique for manufacturing a resin pellet serving as a recycle raw material from a long resin material corresponding to a formed defective unit (or a loss raw material) is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 49-9560.